


Its Own Reward

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little expansion on the terminal just before "All Roads Lead to Sol..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Own Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonofzeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofzeal/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! Sorry it's so short, but I hope it's something you'll like.

What rout of the Pfhor would be complete without embarrassing one of their finest armored units?

"Oh, yeah?" the security officer said. "I know what's going on here."

Are you implying that I need an ulterior motive to humiliate the Pfhor? Because I really, really don't.

"Sure, I get that, but you're seriously gonna tell me you aren't pissed at missing out on watching me kick ass all over the planet while you were lying low?"

Yes, but where was the fun in admitting it? The gap in Durandal's records of mayhem did sting, however; the fact it had all been wasted on an ungrateful Blake and antiquated AI stung worse. Neither of them could possibly have appreciated the security officer's genius with dual shotguns.

"Well. If you don't mind supplying the rockets, I guess I don't mind putting on a show," said the security officer.

I knew I kept you around for some reason. I'll see what I can do for ammunition, just cause all the destruction you can.

"I think I can manage that." The security officer shouldered the rocket launcher, then gave the terminal a slow grin. "And don't worry, buddy. When it comes to bad bosses, you're still my favorite."

Get out of here already and start killing, Durandal wrote, but his adjustments to _Khfiva_ 's circuits ran faster as he filled the replicators with blueprints for fusion batteries, shotgun shells, and SPNKR missiles.

Who said jealousy never got you anything?


End file.
